


one moment

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Jacob is Not Yet a Wolf, Light Angst, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: It only took one moment.





	1. Chapter 1

It was while they were walking out of the movie, to where Mike Newton was currently stashed in a bathroom stall, puking his guts out, after watching a brutally gory movie.

Very romantic.

Jacob reached for her hand and took it, their fingers slipping together easily. His skin was hot, feverishly hot, but then, Bella felt cold to most things anymore. She didn’t notice the difference between his skin and any other humans. How could she, when she’d felt cold fingers for a year, and then nothing after.

But she felt this and she turned, moving to face him, her fingers just about to slip out of his when she looked up into his face.

He was still smiling from his joke, but beneath the sparkle of laughter in his eyes, there was a hint of hope. And she found herself wanting that hope.

Someone should have it, even when she couldn’t.

It just took one moment, one moment where she decided not to pull away but instead to grip tighter. 

And in one moment, when Bella Swan had been drowning, she found she’d just gripped tighter to her life vest, and her head broke the waters for the first time in months.

She took a breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was crazy short but if you liked it please leave a kudos or comment!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a strange symmetry.

The forest had once been her end, the place where she’d been left behind, where she’d been lost, the place where she’d left a piece of her soul behind.

Now, it was her beginning, the place where she and Jacob were alone, the place where she was waking up, the place that was strangely... peaceful.

It had once haunted her nightmares, the green, the damp, the never ending expanse of trees but no—

She still couldn’t say his name.

But here was Jacob, holding her hand, walking with her through the trees. They didn’t seem so scary anymore, not with him guiding her.

She wasn’t lost anymore.

There was a log, covered in thick, green moss, the kind that made a soft cushion. Jacob led her to it, making sure she didn’t stumble.

He did that for her a lot.

They sat down and he took her cold hands in his large, warm ones. They engulfed hers, heated her skin. She smiled gently and curled in towards him, her sun.

His smile, however, faded slowly as he curled towards her too. His long hair fell slightly into his face. She would have tucked it back, had she not wanted to move her hands.

“This is the place?” he asked softly.

A painful smile flickered over his features and she looked around. “It all looks the same. I-I won’t ever be sure.”

When she looked back to him, his eyes were dark, focused on hers, his mouth curved in a frown.

She leaned in closer to him, into her oxygen source and took a breath.

“But it was here,” she said. “This is the place.”

He nodded, not bothering to look around. He knew the forest well.

“Tell me...” he spoke quietly. “How it happened.”

She looked around again. “We walked down the path. He told me he was leaving.”

She began to shake and he tightened his hold on her hands, steadying them.

“Then he said... that I wasn’t coming. That I _couldn’t_ come.” Her voice was breaking now, and she was shattering from the inside out, starting with her vocal cords and trembling out to her skin.

Jacob moved as close as he could possibly be and she flung herself into his chest. The tears wouldn’t come; all she felt was her broken, splintered skin and wondered how she wasn’t cutting him.

“He said he didn’t want me to come,” she whispered, her final confession. It exhausted her. The chains that held her to that terrible secrets lost their tension and she slumped into Jacob.

Jacob quivered under her, his arms wrapping around her.

They sat like that for awhile, but while Bella was relaxing, Jacob was doing the opposite. He was shaking under her, heat building.

He pressed his lips to her hair and murmured to her, quietly.

“I-I know what he did to you. Even before today—before you told me. I could see it on your face everytime his name came up.” He was trembling now, his skin burning under Bella. There was something fierce in his voice now, a heat below his flaming skin.

“But you need to know—I would never _ever_ do that to you.” He took a deep, aching, shuddering breath, the fury in his voice blazing no less ferociously. Bella could feel it drag through his chest under her cheek.

He moved back and lifted her chin. His eyes burned as he looked into her eyes. His voice was ragged. It broke her even as it mended her.

“I promise I will never hurt you.”

She gasped quietly and he shuddered.

A shudder rolled through his body and she sat up.

“Jacob?”

He shut his eyes and moved forward. He was wracked with tremors, his skin vibrating. She reached forward to touch him and he was like an open flame.

“Jacob!” she was scared now, panic rising in her throat. “Jacob please look at me. I’m alright.”

He shook his head. “You’re in pain. He put you in pain.”

She paused. “I—”

“He made you feel like this,” Jacob convulsed and stood.

Bella leaned back in shock, then stood. “Jacob, look at me.”

He shook his head again, eyes nearly disappearing with the effort he put into closing them tight.

“Jacob, look at me!”

Jacob exploded.

Scraps of fabric whipped through the air like bullets. A piece of jeans thwacked Bella in the cheek, scratching it. A flurry of russet red covered Jacob behind it and when Bella finally blinked away the jolt, she stared.

Where Jacob had stood, just one moment before, was a wolf.

It had just taken one moment, one moment where the boy she loved transformed into the beast standing before her.

It was Jacob’s eyes that looked back into her own, panicked and confused. She gaped back, unable to reconcile the great beast with her Jacob.

The wolf turned and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! another chapter


End file.
